There exists an absorbent article such as a pantyliner, a sanitary napkin, or an incontinence pad that is made by sandwiching an absorber, which is made of cellulose wadding such as ground pulp, a super absorbent polymer, or artificial fibers, between an impermeable back-side sheet such as a polyethylene sheet or a polyethylene-sheet-laminated nonwoven fabric and a permeable front-side sheet such as a nonwoven fabric or a permeable plastic sheet.
The absorber is enveloped in various manners with an enveloping sheet such as crepe paper or nonwoven fabric to maintain the shape of the absorber and to improve the diffusibility of a body fluid in the absorber. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a rectangular absorber made by enveloping an absorber core composed mainly of cotton-like pulp with tissue paper. Deep circular embossments are formed on the tissue paper on the front side of the absorber. The embossments are dispersed and distributed over at least the entire central area of the absorber. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses an absorbent article including an oblong absorber whose absorbing layer includes functional particles that give a particular function to the absorbent article, and a covering sheet that covers the entire absorber. The side portions of the covering sheet along the longitudinal direction of the absorber are overlapped with each other to cover the entire absorber. Portions of the covering sheet covering the upper and lower surfaces of the absorber extend beyond the front and rear ends of the absorber, and the upper and lower extending portions of the covering sheet are joined together to seal the entire absorber in the covering sheet.